The Search for Pryde
by drthmik
Summary: Set sometime after the breakup of Excalabur and Kitty's retourn to the Xmen. She went missing during a mission and is presumed dead, the story isa series of letters or journal entries from Pete Wisdom to Kitty Pryde as he searches for her.


**The Search for Pryde**

Standard Disclaimer:

All Marvel characters are © Marvel, I make no money off of them, please don't sue, I have no money.

The story itself, however, is © Me, please don't use or copy without permission

Rated: M for descriptions of adult situations at the end

Summary: Set sometime after the breakup of Excalabur and Kitty's retourn to the X-men. She went missing during a mission and is presumed dead, the story isa series of letters or journal entries from Pete Wisdom to Kitty Pryde as he searches for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 18th

Dear Kitty,

Today I tried to call you for the fourth time and finally got Logan on the phone. The previous three times I always got Ororo, who would blow me off despite everything we went through together. She would say that you were none of my business as we had broken up some time ago. Even when I tried to explain that we still exchanged emails weekly and that you hadn't replied to the last three. The godmother from Hell just dithered about how you must have forgotten to check or some bloody foolishness. When you live with someone like we did, you get to know their habits pretty well and I KNOW you check your email at least five bloody times a day, every day. Well as I said Logan answered this time so I got the story from him. 'Bout how you disappeared in a base that blew up and now the spandex men think you're dead. Logan said the Psis told him they felt you die when the base went up but he said he was looking anyway just in case and was only at the mansion cause he was waiting for calls from his contacts. The base blew on April 4th and he still hasn't found no sign of you. I've already contacted every operative, merc, spy, thief and everybody else I know for as much info as I can get. Nothing yet, we'll see about tomorrow.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty opened her eyes but the blinding medical lights made her close them tight. She tried to sit up.

Pain.

Pressure.

She was manacled to the medical bed. She was nude. She tried to phase out of the restraints but here's where everything got strange. She felt herself phase out, but so did the restraints, and the bed. She struggled, phasing arms legs, anything and the bed held her secure. Exhausted, she gave up. Calling out into the dark room she asked, "Where am I? what are you doing to me?" Then a dry mechanical voice floated from the dark, "Subject 44 has regained consciousness and the transphasic test bed holds her. Sedate the subject and begin experiment 6." Despite her renewed struggles a mechanical arm touched her neck and the black engulfed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 19th

Dear Kitty,

Nothing yet but a few 'nothing but I'll keep looking' from a few guys. Just thought I'd explain what these are. I'm writing down everything I do to find you. Everything, good or bad, and I'm going to give these to you to read after I find you. I can't believe you're dead. I think I'd have known when it happened. I still love you and I can still feel a connection with you.

You're alive

And I'll find you no matter what.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 20th

Dear Kitty,

Got a hold of Logan again. He hasn't gotten anywhere and neither have I. I'm starting to get worried. Between me, Logan, and all our combined contacts we probably got half the underworld and spy community looking for clues as to where you are. Logan said that he convinced the spandex men to help him out. I'll even stop calling them the spandex men if they can find you.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black receded and she felt it.

Burning!

Her entire body on fire!

Inside and out.

Like she was being torn apart cell from cell.

The pain,

unbearable.

Eyes open.

Scream.

Tears.

Arm touches neck.

The black swallows her again, and this time she welcomes it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 28th

Dear Kitty,

I've been out looking for you myself. Must have flown around the world a couple times in the last week. I went the rubble that is all that's left of the base and dug around. Everything's too deep for me to reach by myself.

I'm getting scared; some of my contacts want to give up. If they decide to pull out I can't stop them

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her flesh burns constantly.

Where is everyone? The black has been gone for some time. She can't tell how long but it's been a while. The murmurs of voices discussing things she cannot make out surround her.

Her flesh burns.

Why hasn't she been rescued? She assumes they've done something to her. Given her some kind of drug. The room has been slowly brightening and the voices have been getting louder. Or is her sight and hearing getting better? She can't tell.

Her flesh burns.

Every trickle of sweat feels like lava flowing over her skin. The manacles dig into her wrists and ankles. She can feel the woven texture of the material. She couldn't feel that before. Periodically some scientist moves over and gives the bed something which it injects into her. She can't phase away from it. Why haven't the X-men found her yet?

Her flesh burns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 4th

Dear Kitty,

That bloody sodding spandex squad has given up the search! They keep running off to fight Magneto or to stop sentinels and whatnot. They invited me to the memorial tomorrow. But I ain't going, cause you ain't dead. I'll find you. I'll rescue you. Whatever it takes, However hard or long or dirty. I'll never stop looking.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 5th

Dear Kitty,

Gave up smoking and drinking as distractions from my search. I vowed to not touch either till I found you alive.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The burning is finally over. It's been receding for a while. Just as she begins to feel normal again. Though her senses seam to be hyperactive. Each pain, more intense. The sights. The sounds. The smells. She can smell each doctor separately now. Each is different. And her skin, it had turned black but it didn't look burnt like she expected. She hoped it was over. That they were done. The voice.

"She responded as anticipated begin the implantation."

Oh God

What now

Thousands. No tens of thousands of little arms extend from under the bed each tipped with a needle.

As they begin piercing her she begins screaming. Her heightened senses feeling each needle as it pierces her to the bone.

Finally it stops

She weeps, why is this happening to her?

Where are her friends?

Her bones ignite. Liquid fire shoots into her from each needle. Screaming tears at her ears. Its volume hurts. Who is screaming? She takes a breath. She realizes it was her.

She blacks out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 20th

Dear Kitty,

Nothing

One by one each of my contacts has stopped looking for me. They say it's a lost cause. That I should accept your death and move on. You broke up with me but I keep looking. Even if I have to find you all by myself. But I'm getting desperate. Taking risks. Going places I probably should avoid. But you're worth it. I called Logan but he wasn't in the mansion. One of the spandex kids said he was in Japan and something about the Silver Samurai.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's numb.

The pain in her skeleton never ends but she's numb.

Needles stab

Fire flows

Needles retract

Wash rinse repeat ad nosium.

Where are her friends?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 25th

Dear Kitty,

The Hellfire Club contacted me today. I know you hate and fear their organization but I'm running out of options. I've decided that I can't worry about whether you'll hate me or love me cause of what I do to get you back. Just so long as you're back. Negotiations are tomorrow.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Different arms. Weird needles

She kept phasing in and out. Over and over as the needles moved within her.

Her whole skeleton ached.

No hope

No friends

Only pain

She wept

Old needles again

Liquid fire

She screams

New needles, moving, phasing

Old needles, liquid fire

Over and over

The black never comes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 26th

Dear Kitty,

Emma showed up as the rep for the Hellfire Club. I thought she quit being the White Queen. She didn't. She said she never did. I know you hate her cause of what she did to you as a kid. But this may be the only way. She offered me the position of Black King and the help of the Club finding you. This might be my only hope. I asked for a day to think. But I think I'm going to accept. Even if you hate me. Even If you never speak to me again.

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She prayed.

If someone would come

Save her from the never ending pain

Even Emma or Magneto or one of her other friends or enemies

She would owe them her life

Everything

Somehow she felt like her prayer was answered

Someone was looking for her

She knew it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May 27th

Dear Kitty,

I agreed to be the Black King today. I asked Emma why me. I ain't a rich industrialist or some politician bent on world domination. She told me some of her plans. Shaw got shot with a laser drill while inspecting one of his big factories and the white king and black queen were weaklings who were under him and were quickly disposed of with him gone. Emma said she wants to make the Club a single entity again with less backstabbing in the ranks. She says that as Black King I'll be responsible for the club's intelligence network and internal security. It's a job I'm good at and it lets me look for you while I'm at it.

I may not have said this enough when we were together but I love you. I live in regret at our failed relationship. The Black Queen position here is currently open. Emma is agreeable to letting you have it. But then you will probably loath me now that I'm part of an organization you hate. I love you and I want to be loved by you, but even if it can never be I'll still find you and save you.

Love, Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No needles for some time

She must be recovering

Healing

She waited

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 2nd

Dear Kitty,

Moved to New York and consolidated my hold as Black King. There was already an assassination attempt. The Right Black Rook tried to take me out. I had her locked up till I figure out why. Probably just greedy ambition, but I have to know for sure. The bribes and other less pleasant persuasions are starting to see results; we got a little info today. A freelance truck driver was found burned in his truck out in Washington. The club traced him back to the area that the battle you disappeared in was. Emma thinks the truck carried you somehow. We'll know more in a day or two.

Love, Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed flipped me over and did something to the small of my back. It hurt I think I was some kind of surgery. I couldn't see what but now I'm light headed like I'm hyperventilating. I don't hurt so much anymore. My healing must almost be done. I strain at my bonds. The bed bends and flexes but doesn't break. It never bent before. I feel strong, But not enough to get free. The scientists are laughing. I can hear them, faintly, in the observation booth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 6th

Dear Kitty,

We've followed your trail through 15 states, Canada, Russia, China, Japan and back to the US. The trail is long cold but the search continues. The assassin was bribed by someone. I don't know who yet or why. If it's connected to you I'll find out.

Love, Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They began picking at her mind today. She remembered the professor's lessons and blocked them out. They battered at her defenses. The remembered pain was useful now she added it to her walls made them stronger. She wouldn't break. She REFUSED to break. Her knight would come soon. She held out on that last hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 15th

Dear Kitty,

You've been part of some kind of moving Lab that travels never stopping for more than a day. It was the assassin's trail that lead me to this information. Tracing the bribe through blind accounts and a couple dummy corporations lead us to the agency that took you. Its part of some double black maximum top secret project called Weapon US. To get this info I had to abducted the wife and two daughters (one age 4 and the other 16) of one of the three men in the world who knows about it and isn't IN the lab. I had to hurt the man's wife and threaten his daughters all while Emma chipped at his defenses to get him to talk. It took days and I feel sick.

I hate myself

I love you.

Love, Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hope was almost gone. She didn't think that she could hold out another day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 16th

Dear Kitty,

I'm writing this even as our strike team is pulling you out. We have a mobile Intensive care unit here the size of a greyhound bus, just in case. There you are I can see you.

My god

What did they do to you?

I'm back from seeing you to our hospital on wheels and interrogating the monsters who worked on you. They told me what they did.

Using gene splicing and modification they altered your skin giving you color/pattern changing abilities even better than that of an octopus. Its new 'normal' color is black, though you can change it at will. They also enhanced your senses your strength and speed and healing trying to make you more like Logan. They partially succeeded. Your 'healing factor' while not at his standard was good enough to proceed to step two. Adamantium bonded skeleton, they used a new bonding technique that uses less metal bonding it in a sheath that isn't solid so you'd be lighter. They found that less adamantium didn't make a weaker structure. Finally they built a small nano-factory into the base of your spine that produces 3 kinds of nanites. One maintains the nano-factory, repairing damage and similar chores. One aids your healing factor. The last works to oxygenate your blood so you can stay phased for almost an hour before you have to breathe.

I wrote all this down cause I knew you'd want to know and I don't really understand some of it and I didn't want you to have to meet those bastards.

We pulled you out just as they started the conditioning. Emma thinks she can remove the little they've done.

But you're alive

Just like I KNEW you were

Your Love,

Pete

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The others…" kitty looked up from the hospital bed with tears in her eyes to Pete, "…really thought I died? Even Ororo and Wolvie?"

"Yah, they did. Though Logan was the last to give up. Should we call 'em?" Pete asked looking depressed.

"NO." Kitty said decisively. "This is the second time they hung me out to dry. They let me think they died after Dallas and now they gave me up for dead. They always leave me behind. I'll always be the 14 year old kid following them. The one they turn around to see and look surprised that I've kept up." Turning to look Pete in the eyes Kitty said "You never gave up on me. Not even the first time. Somehow, even through the pain, I knew you were looking for me." Reaching out she touched his face "That you would find me." Kitty pulled his head down till their lips brushed "and save me, kiss me and still love me" and she kissed him, her tong slipping into his mouth to dance with his.

Pulling back when out of breath Pete asked, "an you don't mind me bein' the Black King?" her eyes sparkled as she looked into his, "I want to be with you, wherever that is."

He pulled out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth and lit it with a hot knife. Taking a long drag he shuddered. "Ah I needed that." He glanced at her to see if she objected. Eyes glinting she reached out and snatched away the lit cigarette putting a finger over his mouth as he tried to protest "Tha's my firs in over a month…" he stopped as she put the cigarette in her mouth and took a long drag. Breathing the smoke deep into her lungs she grabbed his tie and pulled him into another kiss and blew the smoke into his mouth.

Pulling back they looked at each other caressing each others faces. "I'm already nude in this hospital bed." Kitty said her eyes glittering, "So why are you still fully clothed?" He leered at her as he took off his tie and shirt and even as he removed his trousers and pants she began feeling his chest delivering little kisses and nips her black skin contrasting his lighter coloration. Surprising him she picked him up and laid him next to her. "Enhanced strength, remember?" she giggled at his startled expression. "I'm goin' ta like this I think" He answered and began his own explorations of her body.

Her nipples were still the same rosy color they had been but now they contrasted sharply against her dark black skin. Kissing first one then the other he teased them with his teeth and tong as she moaned, arching her back to thrust them out for more attention even as she explored his back and ass with her hands.

Pulling her left breast out of his mouth she turned around in the bed and straddling his chest began to stroke and kiss his erect shaft. Groaning at that contact he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her inner thighs and the soft patch of hair before his lips met hers as he kissed and licked her. Mouth engulfing his shaft, head bobbing rhythmically Kitty moaned with pleasure even as she pressed herself down on his face. Finding her clit he began sucking on it humming slightly as he explored her lips, crack and ass with his fingers. Even as she shuddered in climax his hot twitching shaft burst in her mouth. Sucking and licking his shaft clean she sat up and turning around placed his still erect shaft in line with her core. Dropping her hips she began to move in a grinding circular motion as she bent over and began to kiss him and lick her juices off his face. Wrapping his arms around her he bent and began kissing and licking her nipples even as she increased the pace of her movement and he thrust in time. Breath ragged she gasped then cried out in climax her skin flashing read and clouds of golden sparkles flickered from between her legs and flashed up her back until finally her skin grew dark again. "Lord Pryde," Pete gasped, "Thot was amazin! Let's see it again." With that he proceeded to flip her onto her back and he made the sparkles dance again and again.

Lying on their sides cuddling drowsy from their lovemaking Pete brushed Kitty's hair from her face and stared into her beautiful eyes. "I love you" he said softly. Staring into his eyes in turn she responded "Yes, I'll be your Queen." Closing their eyes they fell asleep in each others arms even as the mobile hospital began the trip the airport.

Ok, Read and review.  
this is my first attempt at a fanfic so be kind. constructive crit is apriciated. thanks

this is a prelude to a couple series of stories I'm working on about Kitty and Pete as Black King and Queen


End file.
